Kirby: Dark Dawn
Kirby: Dream Land's Hope (also known as Kirby of the Stars: Dream Land Hope in Japan) is an upcoming platformer Kirby ''game for the Wii U. The game is going to be released sometime in 2017 and is in development by HAL Labs. and Shooting Star Studios. It's confirmed that the game will support amiibo in some way. Gameplay The game is going to be a combination between 3D and 2.5D sidescroller, in a similar fashion to ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The game features 3D models with a very artistic theme, as the characters, background and environment are covered in different textures such as watercolor, paper, canvas, etc.. However, this is not caused by anything involving the story and is just a cosmetic variation. The game plays similarly to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and the cancelled Kirby game for Nintendo GameCube. You are able to play as Kirby, Meta Knight, Ribbon, Adeleine, King Dedede and a new character named Kotohime. Every character plays differently and have their advantages and disadvantages. Like in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby will be able to turn enemies into his helpers, and if there are no other characters playing, he can have up to 3 helpers with each one being controlled by the CPU or by real players. Other players also have their ways of summoning help: Meta Knight can summon Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Ax Knight '''when the power of his '''Galaxia is fullfilled. Ribbon is able to call her fairy friends when defeating certain enemies. Adeleine is able paint enemies to help her when defeating them. King Dedede can call his servants such as Bandanna Dee, Sword Doo 'and Waddle Daa whenever he has defeated enough enemies. And Kotohime can defeat enemies and revive them in the form of a Bunny as part of her kind. The game levels are somewhat large, with various secrets and ways to explore in them. There will be 6 lands Kirby will explore, and the last one which is in a mysterious spaceship. Copy Ability movesets return and new moves for abilities can be learned, kinda like in ''Squeak Squad. A new addition is the Warp Star portion of levels. '''The Warp Star zones '''will have the playable characters riding on a Warp Star in some kind of obstacle course that differs depending on the level it is. When entering this zone, a new score is displayed and depending on how well the player does in the Warp Star zone, the rewards at the end will vary. A new ability Kirby eventually learns during the journey is the '''Matter Rift ability, in which he is able to disintegrate a certain blocking area of the screen in order to progress, but only after receiving the Matter Sword items. Some special enemies have to be defeated by this ability after getting special Matter Swords that can be used for longer. Story The peaceful Dream Land has been very worried and scared lately, a mysterious Spaceship has been stalking the whole land for more than a week, and the people of Dream Land have started to fear a possible attack from it. Kirby, like the curious Popopo he is, decided to follow the Spaceship. The being that controls the ship noticed Kirby's desire to discover what is behind the Spaceship, so it just started to attack Kirby, sending him flying away. Kirby was lying unconscious on the ground, but was awakened by Meta Knight who was along with a female bunny. The bunny introduced herself to Kirby as Kotohime, the rabbit princess. She told him that the Spaceship already started to cause disaster. Meta Knight informed Kirby that the being behind the Spaceship isn't like any other, it might be a powerful entity from another planet, or even another dimension as its powers are unbelievable. This spaceship released a powerful magic that started to steal the souls of the victims that breathe this magic, turning them into stones, including Kotohime's people. Meta Knight told Kirby that he was able to escape the dark magic and save Kotohime, but that they must stop the culprit behind it and halt the magic, as it may hopefully return the souls to their owners and release them from their stone prisons. So Kirby, Meta Knight and Kotohime decided to start their new odyssey to stop the mysterious being from stealing all life from Dream Land, and probably all Pop Star. More coming soon... Characters Playable Characters Other Major Characters Tables coming soon. *Shadow Kirby *Sargeant Archie *General Bard *Blitzoul *Veigar *Andaedra Enemies Normal Enemies Enemies defeated with the Matter Rift ability Bosses Mid-bosses Returning *Efreeti (Spark) *Mr. Frosty (Ice) *Master Green *Bugzzy (Suplex) *Bonkers (Hammer) *Fire Lion (Fire) *Poppy Bros Sr. (Bomb) *Dubior (UFO) *Chef Kawasaki (Cook) *Mr. Tick Tock (Clock) *Iron Mam (Mace) *Phan Phan (Suplex) *Box Boxer (Fighter) *Gao Gao (Animal) *Tedhaun (Ghost) New *Miss Macroba (Baton) *Alteror (Gravity) *Atomiko (Nuclear) *Bushy (Leaf) *Clairvoid (Psychic) *Sand Hand (Sand) *Sensuke (Fan) *Mekareza 2.0. (Robot) *Brooma (Clean) *Shako (Circus) Bosses Copy Abilities New Copy Abilities Returning Copy Abilities Levels Items and Objects TBA Trivia Gallery Artwork Kirby KDLH New.png|Kirby MetaKnight KDLH.png|Meta Knight SensuKirby KDLH.png|Sensu Kirby WizardKirby KDLH.png|Wizard Kirby MaceKirby KDLH.png|Mace Kirby ClockKirby KDLH.png|Clock Kirby NuclearKirby KDLH.png|Nuclear Kirby VampireKirby KDLH.png|Vampire Kirby WoodKirby KDLH.png|Wood Kirby Kirby KDLH.png|Kirby (beta art) FanKirby KDLH.png|Sensu (Fan) Kirby (beta art) Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:2.5D Games Category:Adventure Games